Ōtsutsuki Tyson
Tyson Ōtsutsuki, (大筒木タイソン, Ōtsutsuki Tyson) previously known as simply Tyson (タイソン), is the crazed host of the animal Rōen (狼嚥, Rōen). A master of the Gentle Fist and Bakuton, he invented a Taijutsu style called Abrasive Fist that combines the two. "Tyson" is not only a name but a title shared by the many personalities living inside him. He seeks to simply do whatever pleases, which just so happens to involve killing, maiming, power, eating nachos and overall chaos. ''Background 'Tyson' is a shinobi born in the 'Howling Wolf Village, (狼哭の里, ''Rōkoku no Sato'') of a ''Hyuugan'' mother and a father from ''Iwagakure'' known for his ''Bakuton'' and theft of one of their ''Kinjutsu''. When the village was attacked by the legendary beast, ''Rōen'' his father and mother sacrificed their lives to save the village and sealed the beast their newborn baby boy. While the village was saved, they still feared the return of Rōen, and so Tyson was raised by the '''village leader and his daughter in the basement of their home. As he grew, Tyson was chained up. He didn't think much of it as he had no idea of world outside, other than the fact the metal collar around his neck was choking him a bit, he had a positive outlook on life due to the love showed him by the elder's daughter who taught him the basics such,as math, language, science, etc. To him she was a teacher and a mother. When he finally asked his "mother" where his father was, she looked away from him in sadness, knowing one day this would come. His heart was broken after learning she wasn't his real mother and that his real parents died to make Tyson a "hero of the village" or so he was told. But strangely enough he didn't remember the pain it brought him, in fact he felt joy. It was always like that, whenever Tyson would feel any pain it would probably be moments afterward that he felt joy. This would always coincide with taking "medicine" the elder and his daughter gave him constantly. He was told that he was sick and that the medicine was made to keep it at bay. In reality though, they had given him the drug Saigenzai (催幻剤) in it's Coarse, (下品, Gehin) Kotarō (虎打狼) form, resulting in unseen side affects on his brain. Since the damage was internal, they simply assumed he was immune to the drawbacks, but it was slowly but surely corroding his mind. The drug was used to manipulate his memories and control him, resulting in the life of bliss chained underground. Every sadness he felt was manipulated to joy, ever pain he felt was manipulated to pleasure all in order to keep Rōen from using Tyson's negative emotions to escape. This would be needed as the elder would constantly beat and abuse Tyson, due to his hatred towards Rōen for killing his wife and two sons during it's last rampage. Even though he memories were changed to nothing but good times with the elder, enough to see him as a surrogate grandfather, Tyson always felt an unease around him. At age 7, Tyson had unlocked the Byakugan, which would immediately open up a whole new world to him. The vision granted by the Doujutsu would for the first time allow the boy to have a glimpse of the outside, he saw each and every villager, their homes, their pets, their whole lives were his to examine. Something told him deep down to hide this fact from the elder and his daughter, so he deactivated the Doujutsu whenever they would get close enough to find him out. Years of watching everyone had taught him more than his "mother" ever did, he saw everything, down from a child being made and born to an old man being viciously killed. He didn't know how to process all of this other than entertainment, none of it made him feel unease as it was akin to watching television, but so much more educational. Eventually he had learned to read lips and detect the emotions of people through body language, he learned business through a traveling merchant, and learned the truth of where his "medicine" came from. One day during his very first visual search of the village, he discovered an abandoned house right near the outskirts of the village. The only evidence of who the owners were was through various pictures of a mother, father, and their various children. He would even see some older versions of these children visit the house from time to time, but never set foot inside. Through his Byakugan, he would discover hidden rooms with various training scroll upon the walls, such as various Hyuuga Main Branch techniques, even those normally passed down orally. Like his Doujutsu, he would practice such things in secret. After nearly 6 years of expanding his vision and learning more of the world in private, he one day fell asleep while his Byakugan was active. This caused him to be found out by the elder, who's hatred and fear of Rōen spiked, attempted to beat Tyson to death, stopped only by his daughter who loved the boy as her own son. They once again tried to manipulate Tyson, but to their surprise, the drug no longer had any affect on him. Now free from the influence of the drugs, the intense betrayal felt by him would trigger memories deep within Rōen's mind, revealing to him the truth of his situation. All the abuse he suffered, the fact he was kept from the "real world" for 14 years, chained up like a deranged animal, which he became. In blind fury, he would accidentally call upon Rōen's power, producing a tentacle from his body that stabs through the elder's abdomen. Unable to control the flood of emotions flowing through him, the teen falls to his knees before the old man, tears running down his face. With his dying breath the bitter leader says, "A..atleast I can finally join my wife and sons. I can die knowing you were my DOG, beast. D..did she tell you the truth about your parents, monster? They had died saving the village, but not to make you any hero. You were suppose to be killed once Rōen was sealed in you. Do you get it you stupid mongrel? You were unloved trash when you were born and you're unloved trash now.." Too shocked to even say anything, his daughter simply cried as she witnessed her son kill her father. In a fit of rage that could engulf the world, Tyson fully transformed into Rōen, killing his adoptive mother and going on a rampage throughout the village. The village forces would be unable to kill him and resorted to submitting themselves to the creature. But as they all lay prostrate before him, Rōen suddenly turns back into Tyson. His mass killing and breaking of the villager's spirits had brought him joy. He had reasoned that if he had killed them all now, there would be no fun in not watching their continual suffering. The villagers were shocked to see that a young boy was the host of the wolf-tiger, as all other previous Jinchuriki's personality had been completely absorbed by the animal once transformed for over 10 minutes. Out of the ruins of Tyson's crumbled psyche emerged a sick, twisted, and unpredictable sociopath who set himself as the self proclaimed ruler of the village. Though demented, he proved capable over the next 5 years, knowing how to run things based on his 6 years of examining how his "grandfather" handled it, with his own spin. While the village financially prospered, Tyson was and remains a Tyrant over them, using cronies to run the village while he set off to explore on his 17th birthday. He now traverses the ninja world simply seeking to simply do whatever he wants. Any particular goal he strives for are often spontaneous and involve killing. Every step his takes slowly brings the shinobi way of life closer and closer to utter chaos. ''Personality Tyson would describe himself as one of the only truly free men in the world. While most are held back by social norms, moral constraints, etc, he simply does what he pleases, be it either punching an old lady in the face or helping her across the street right before tripping her. Most of what he does is simply base instinct for survival much like the beast inside him, often causing animal-like behavior However, Tyson is more complex than this. As a result of spending most of his life drugged, the corrosion of his brain has caused him to develop '''Dissociative Identity Disorder' atleast thats what the voices in his head say he has. These "voices" are: Tyson: A name a title shared by all of them. What little remained of the happy young child is present in his vast intelligence and appreciation of friendship. Other than that, Tyson is ruthless and battle hungry. He is immensely prideful, refusing to back down even if his life is on the line. He is the most random and comical of the personalities, often showing ADHD, spontaneous and wacky movements, as well as speaking his thoughts out loud. Roen: While he is literally another being inside him, years of dwelling and their chakra slowly merging has made him as much Tyson as the others. Roen in the most simplistic persona, driven mostly by gluttony, desiring to devour chakra and meat. Ling: The suave, greedy, manipulator of the group, nearly as smart as Tyson. He treats everything as a business engagement. If there is any opportunity to gain wealth or power, Ling will do anything for it. Either it be to employ diplomacy and be a gentlemen, or use savage, malicious tactics. Hes obsessed with power, whether its financial or physical. He'd sell his grandmother and hold his or your family hostage if it can get him what he wants. Harley: The most perverted of the personalities, Harley is mostly harmless, not seeking to cause any physical harm. Harley would usually convince the other personalities to peep through a bathhouse or go on late night panty-raids. Harley will flirt with anything that has a beating heart...mostly. Hohenheim: A manifestation of a God-complex, he is arrogant and hates to see people stronger than him. He will try his best to steal or weaken others to make himself more powerful. He gets along best with Ling as they both often work in unison to accomplish a task as well as Roen. These three drive Tyson to ruin the lives of others. Acacia: The laziest personality who is just as harmless as Harley, only because he couldn't be bothered. He would rather spend his days doing nothing. Acacia and Harley are best friends and usually share strange conversations with alot of "dudes" and "bros" tossed around. Daisuke: The essence of the rage of Tyson, he hates the world and just wants to watch it burn. Hes not afraid to stomp children and puppies for fun. His language is the most foul of them and is the least intelligence aside from Roen. ''Appearance Tyson is a fair skinned, tall and lanky young man, mostly due to the malnutrition he experience in the first early years of his life. Though despite his frame, he still has a sturdy and fit body. Due to aversion to clothes, finding them a form of "hindering his freedom" he mostly goes around shirtless. Though he hates pants as well, he finds people don't bother him as much if he atleast wears those. There are even times he will don a full on outfit, but only whe n the other personalities have convinced him so. Upon his hands and chest are mouths, possibly a result of the Iwagakure jutsu his father stole. While the mouths on his hands are always open, a seal is place on his chest to conceal that mouth. The seal resembles a blue scar running diagonal on his chest, abled to be opened by simple will power. He has extremely long hair that is black, but from his neck down to his lower back is blonde which he keeps wrapped and braided. Due to his slightly diluted bloodline, his eyes are red rather than have a violet hue like other Hyuugas. His average battle attire consist of metal shoulder guards, retractable claw gauntlets, with half a black bodysuit, revealing his midriff. For pants he begrudgingly wears a Hakama (袴). Around his neck he keeps the metal collor used to chain him up as a reminder of where he came from and how he'll never be owned by anyone else ever again. Abilities He is a very creative fighter that prefers to combat his foes in hand to hand, or kenjutsu, however he is not afraid to fight long distance if he has to. Though despite his upbringing, he is a very capable fighter. Hes an innate genius, proven by his mastery of the Gentle Fist and Bakuton without a teacher. Similar to Shadow Clone Jutsu, Tyson's personalities when all working on learning a jutsu or concept, cut down the training time usually required. He has a extremely high pain tolerance as well as great flexibility. For close range, he utilizes his Taijutsu skills, while when fighting long range, he relies on his clay. Chakra and Pyshical Prowess Tyson was born with a decent chakra pool, enhanced manifold by being the Jinchuriki of Roen, his chakra is now on "Tailed Beast" levels. He is capable of using many chakra taxing jutsu in succession as well as sustain chakra based armor for long periods of time. Tyson's durability is also a key ability of his, being able to survive being thrown through sharp rock structures and boulders without a scratch without his Dead Bone Pulse. By forming a layer of bone under the epidermis of his skin, he can survive direct Ninjutsu attacks such as Wind Release. The potency of his own green chakra is enough to be seen by the normal human eye, capable of causing minor damage to the surrounding area. His mastery of chakra control allows him to use his chakra in a surprising variety of ways, such as "walking" on air, form constructs without the need of handseals, and enhance any part of his body with chakra. Due to him activating the Tenseigan, he has gained the ability to utilize all Nature Transformations and 'Yin-Yang Release. ' After synergizing with his dormant Otsutsuki blood, Tyson's chakra pool has increased greatly. Taijutsu : When in battle, most of his attacks would consist of powerful Taijutsu strikes. Though his seemingly weak body may cause one to think he lacks strength, the opposite is true. He holds immense power behind his strikes, capable of crushing rock with ease. He is a master of the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist to the point he has created custom jutsu of his own revolving around it. Like most Byakugan users, Tyson can see all 361 Tenketsu in the body, allowing him to shut down the flow of chakra of his opponent or increase it to his choosing. Tyson can perform a variety of affects with the Jyuuken, such as paralysis, jutsu prevention, and even healing in some cases. He is best known for combing his use of Gentle Fist with his Explosion Release where he is able to completely destroy most opponents in many degrees. Using his chakra to seal a single Chakra Node, he can send a tiny explosion to either destroy the entire Chakra Network, or simply cause a massive explosion from the inside out. This type of combination isn't limited to just attacking the insides of his foes as he can be used as simultaneous Defense and Offense. Such a thing includes using Gentle Fist Art: Body Blow to generate either an instantaneous Omni-directional explosion or from any part of his body. With this use of Jūken in combination with his Bakuton, he can cut and explode any substance from the inside out. The shinobi is also incredibly fast as hes able to execute Hakke Sanbyakurokujū Isshiki in less than 5 seconds. His fluid motion as a proficient user of Jyuuken makes him adept at using his Shikotsumyaku to its fullest extent. Shikotsumyaku Shikotsumyaku allows Tyson to manipulate the speed of his bones' growth as well as the location of calcium deposits allowing for great versatility. This allows him to create weapons of bones that can either protrude from any part of the body, or pulled out and used like handheld weapons. Hes also able to create armour of dense bone underneath his skin, making him virtually impenetrable. He can flow chakra through his bone weapons for higher killing potential, or through his bone armor to enhance its durability as well as block chakra similar to Armour of Sticky Gold. By using this jutsu, Tyson can withstand falls from great heights without a scratch and even withstand some direct ninjutsu and most Taijutsu. Cursed Seal Upon his upper back is his own Juinjutsu containing a backup of all of his and Roen's chakra, making a backup supply of chakra if required. Using 50% of the backup supply causes flame-like markings to appear upon his body. Using 100% causes the flames to fade into grey and expand across his whole body until its completely grey. Other Seals '''Summoning Blood Tattoos': These seals are upon the tongues of Tyson's hand mouths (as well as the tongue in his main mouth) allow Tyson to hold a large number of clay structures and summon specific ones in an instant after releasing them from storage. These seals can either be initiated by touch, which saves Tyson from using chakra, or by channeling chakra to them (About the amount it takes activate a Doujutsu). Different from the generic sealing technique, these seals are intertwined and allow Tyson to summon different Explosive Clay models of his choosing from the ones already concealed inside the fuinjutsu. These marks also cannot be removed easily and require the user, or a powerful jutsu to break them from his body. Contained within are: #C1- 1000 (come in various shapes such as humanoid, insect, avians, canines, etc.) #C2- 20 (massive C2 dragons capable of flight and producing smaller dragons that act like guided missiles) #C3- 50(Clay containing enormous amounts as of Explosive Chakra, capable of turning a couple city blocks to ash) #C4- 10 (Ten clay clones that can burst into clouds of nanoscopic clay bombs that once breathed in, destroy the body on a cellular level) Reverse Four Symbols Sealing: A stronger version of the Four Symbols Seal placed upon his chest which activates upon his death. Once activated it releases four symbols from Tyson's body that then forms a large, black sphere around him. Anything caught inside the sphere's area is then drawn in and sealed within the user's corpse. 'Ninjutsu' He has a vast array of jutsu regarding each basic element and is capable of summoning giant Termites. He knows various Hiden Techniques through his travels such as Four Legs Technique and Multi-Size Technique. Most of his Ninjutsu consist of Chakra Absorption as that is his forte and has some knowledge of sealing jutsu. Nature Transformation The Hyuuga has mastered several Nature Transformations such as Raiton, Doton, and especially Futon, giving him the nickname, "Wind Crow" to reflect not only his love of Wind Release, but harbringer of death type aura surrounding his person. His Advanced Nature Transformation consist of Explosion Release, another favorite of his. Who doesn't like when things go BOOM? He can increase his already immense durability with the use of Doton: Domu or Lightning Release Chakra Mode, or attack with potent moves such as Raikiri, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, and C0. Since aquring the Tenseigan, he has gained usage of all Chakra Natures and through intense training, mastered them all. ''Bukijutsu Tyson has mastered the use of the sword, finding it one of the only weapons worth his time to use. He carries around a katanna that use to belong to a traveling merchant who called it Ohabari. It is made of a special metal that after a certain period of time, absorbs the user's Chakra Flow, allowing it to be used as an extention of various jutsu such as Gentle Fist. Dōjutsu Byakugan Due to his Hyūga heritage, Tyson possesses the Byakugan granting him nearly perfect 360° degree vision. Like almost all users, a small blind spot is present behind his third upper thoracic vertebrae. He can see up to 35 kilometers, his vision increases further the more he trains. He can see through most objects, follow high speed movement, magnification, and infrared vision. He also has potent x-ray vision, capable of seeing the chakra pathway system and all tenketsu and beyond. Tyson can see through Genjutsu and the chakra affinity of others. His mastery of his Doujutsus allows him to switch between both, or use both simultaneously. Tenseigan After unlocking the genetic traits of his Ōtsutsuki ancestors dormant within, Tyson had gained the Tenseigan. With it, he is capable of using attractive and repellent forces (like the Rinnegan's Deva Path), Chakra Orbs, and usage of Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Once active, his already green chakra gains a bluish tint, becoming cyan. This chakra is capable of absorbing chakra from close range or a distance, detonate, read minds, control a target, or cause them to fall unconscious after absorbing their chakra. His mastery of his Doujutsus allows him to switch between both, or use both simultaneously. Intelligence Despite his savage nature, his mind is one of the sharpest and brightest in the world of shinobi. He has vast knowledge of various jutsu, allowing him to analyze moves in conjunction with his Doujutsu. He has great knowledge of the anatomy of various creatures, allowing him to pinpoint the locations of Chakra Nodes via memory alone. Coming from the Howling Wolf Village, he has gained interest and knowledge of various drugs which he uses to his advantage in battles. Using his knowledge medicine and other stimulants, he created the Tailed Beast Drug. Summoning Jutsu Tyson can summon Termites and Marionettes 'Miscellaneous' Due to the intense affects his psyche has on his body, biological changes happen and are a result of his multiple personalities. Switching personalities causes Chakra Nodes in his brain to cause a disturbance in his Chakra Flow, allowing a breaking of Genjutsu. His rate of healing is accelerated by switching to a personality that wasn't damaged by an attack, while the damage still remains on the body of course, their mind would quickly begin to heal it, believing itself to be healthy. Each personality is so ingrained, they each have their own unique Chakra Signature, which can fool sensors and even Doujutsu given the right circumstances. Hannibal's Path After leaving his village at 17, Tyson decided to set off on a journey to explore the big wide world. So many places he wanted to see, such as Konoha, the Fire Country's most prominent village. However, the longer he spent outside, the more of a draw he felt towards the Mountains near the Howling Wolf Village. To satisfy this urge, he made his first trek there, to where he discovered a colony of giant Termites. Despite their menacing appearance, Tyson found them to be rather peaceful, which made him sick, so he started to attack them for the fun of it. He took out many, but their large numbers eventually brought his assault to a standstill, especially after he discovered their special ability to explode. It amazed the Hyuga to see the magitude at which these buggers could suddenly set their bodies off in a glorious burst of power, but him being impressed didn't hinder their attack. The only thing that saved him was the Grandmaster Termite, the ancestor of their current colony. The elder insect had apparently seen a vision of the future which involved the arrival of a an "explosive boy with crazed eyes who would lead them to prosperity". As vague as the prophecy was, Ling had decided to take this opportunity to gain more power. He had fully embraced the prophecy and lied to the Termites that his village seer had a vision of him meeting with "dynamic creatures of the Earth and leading them to a brighter future." while some Termites were skeptical, others believed in full that Tyson was the boy of prophecy. Considering most of them were blind, this helped. Upon learning his history, (albeit with some information glossed over), they had begun to praise him as the vanquisher of Roen, for the beast had tormented the colony for decades without end prior. Signing a contract with them, he became their savior, willfully following whatever cause Tyson fights for, whether it be for good or evil. He would train with them for months to incorporate them into his fighting style. During his training, he discovered a trail that none of the Termites dared to tred for centuries, the only one having followed it was a human woman 17 years ago. Being the adventurous sort, Tyson made up his mind to follow the trail, named 'Hannibal's Path, and none of the Termites dared to question his choice, only warning him of the dangers of a vengeful ghost that haunts it. The path eventually led to a cave, shelter to a family of giant bears. He would make swift work of them by wrestling the bears into submission, causing them to runaway. Was this the troubling "ghost" they spoke of? Shrugging it off, Tyson turned to walk back to the Termite home, only to have a sudden twinge in his chest. It was the force that led him to the Mountain in the first place, but stronger than ever. A dreadful moan echoed from the cave, sounding very much like the ghost spoken of by the creatures. Could there have been potential danger? Yes, and this excited him all the more to rush into the cave, finding his way via the pull in his chest. Ōtsutsuki Origin Ultimately, Tyson had found no ghost, but on the plus side he found what appeared to be the severed head of a woman at the end of the cave missing an eye, whos head was surrounded by a casing fo rock, only revealing her face. It was extremely odd to find this. Was there a killer in the mountains? He pondered. The several personalities within him began to have a blown out conversation about the origins of this woman. The seemingly dead woman would open her eyes, staring at the man for a few moments as he talks to himself, '''"Byakugan Prince..." '''She said, catching them all off guard. Other than the sudden surprise of an apparently severed head talking, Tyson was pretty much collected about the situation. He dealt with demons of his own imaginings before, and he was confident it wouldn't be the last. However, upon closer examination of the woman with his Byakugan, he had discovered that though she possessed chakra, she wasn't human, but instead some sort of Puppet.''' She then proceeded to explain her origin to Tyson. Apparently she was created centuries ago, given the name "Mary" by her creators, a pun she guessed on what she was. The marionette was fashioned during the beginning phases of a war on the Moon between the Branch and Main House of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. During battle, she and some of her brothers ended up trapped in rock via a jutsu and sent to into orbit. After a few months in space, the gravitational pull of Earth pulled the rock towards the mountains of the Howling Wolf Village, the impact creating the cave they stood in. Being the sole survivor of the crash, Mary found herself alone and still trapped in what remained of the rock. Over the years she made many attempts to communicate with the outside world using a Projection Jutsu. However, due to her damaged appearance, she drove off all humans who approached, spreading the rumor of a "ghost" on Hannibal's Path. Any other sentient beings were either to dumb to understand her, or in the case of the Termites, only heard her voice which promoted the "ghost" rumor. To conserve her power she went dormant, hoping one day her creators will come looking for her. 17 years prior, a Hyuga woman had moved to the Howling Wolf Village with her husband and children. Upon detection of the blood of her creators, Mary had sent out a signal that resonated with her dormant Ōtsutsuki blood, urging her towards the mountain, though at fist she ignored the feeling. After finding the marionette, she was told the same thing Tyson heard. The woman had intended to free the puppet, however she was called away by the sudden roar of Roen attacking the village. That same day the puppet no longer sensed her life force, so went dormant yet again. 6 years later, she sensed the same blood again (as Tyson had activated his Byakugan at the time) She kept sending the signal out to compel the person to her, but for some reason they didn't respond. Unbeknownst to them both, it was the Saigenzai drug that Tyson had taken which interfered with the signal. To not waste strength, she sent signals a few times a year, making it stronger the closer Tyson was in proximity to her. Tyson was skeptical of the story, he have never heard of this "Ōtsutsuki Clan" and this talk of shinobi on the Moon sounded like complete nonsense. Though the details concerning his mother, Roen, Tyson's birth and the "pulling urges" hes felt at various times in his life all had fit with her story, so he was inclined to believe her. Previously, he had nothing but scrolls, pictures, and tools that connected him with any sort of past or family. Now was an opportunity to claim an identity he had no idea he longed for until now. In exchange for showing him more of the Ōtsutsuki, he promised to free her. But such a deal wasn't needed, as an automaton, she had no greater desire or thoughts other than to serve her masters, which in this case happened to be Tyson. Leaving the mountain, the two set off on a journey to a secret location. With the knowledge she did possess of the clan, she used it to locate the portal between Earth and the Moon. Upon arriving, Tyson was astonished to see various landscapes inside the Moon, old ruins, plains, springs etc. Not long after his arrival though he came face to face with an Ōtsutsuki member, who welcomed Tyson with open arms. He various things about the clan helped Tyson bring about his dormant bloodline after making it synergize with his chakra, granting him the Tenseigan. Category:Male